This proposal is a request for the purchase of a Becton-Dickenson FACS flow cytometry Combo System through the Biomedical Research Support Shared Instrumentation Program or an equivalent Coulter Electronics EPICS system consisting of a fluorescence activated cell sorter and cell analyzer.